Vehicle headlamps require horizontal and vertical adjustment to meet U.S. government legal headlamp aiming regulations. The typical aiming arrangement for a vehicle headlamp is based on a three point adjustment system. The headlamp is mounted to a fixed portion or panel of the vehicle. A reflector housing of the headlamp unit is attached to the panel along three rod supports which mount the reflector housing away from the vehicle panel. The first rod provides a fixed pivotal point which typically contacts the reflector housing along a lower end. Typically along a top end of the reflector housing is an adjustable length rod support typically called a vertical adjuster which typically contacts the reflector housing along the reflector housing top end vertically aligned with the fixed pivotal point. A horizontal adjuster to adjust the reflector housing in a horizontal axis is typically elevationally aligned with the fixed pivotal point and displaced to an extreme left or right end of the fixed pivot point.
To make vertical adjustments, the vertical adjuster will be manipulated in or out, causing the reflector housing to tilt up or down. In a similar fashion, to make horizontal adjustment to the left or right, the horizontal adjuster will be moved in or out. For a more thorough review of the arrangements of various vertical and horizontal adjustments in the three point adjustment system, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,170 to Nagengast et al.